Yugioh GX: A New Beginning
by The Final Phoenix
Summary: It's a new year at Duel Academy with new students. What happens when one of them makes new friends and powerful new enemies? OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I'm back once again with another Yu-Gi-Oh GX story with some new characters and a new storyline I've been wanting to try out for a while. I won't be using the first two OC's I created for this story.**_

 _ **I know I haven't been writing much and I do apologize to everyone who does or has enjoyed my stories. I hope to continue writing for as long as I can.**_

 _ **This is pretty much a reboot of my first story and it's been something I've been wanting to try doing after rereading my first story. I made a lot of mistakes and I hope I can make this story something worth reading.**_

 _ **What you most likely will be seeing are: Original Characters (OC's)**_

 _ **Made up cards.**_

 _ **And some occasional swearing.**_

 _ **What you will most likely NOT be seeing are: Canon Characters and possibly some, if not most of the main cast.**_

 _ **Synchro Monsters or anything of the sort.**_

 _ **With that out of the way, happy reading everybody.**_

 _Chapter 1: First Duel: Part One_

A bright and sunny day shone upon on the island known as Duel Academy. Students ranging from the various dorms ages, and years of Slifer Red, to Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue were making their exits after a long first day classes in the hopes of sharpening their skills and bettering themselves as future Duelists. This particular school had been known to produce some of the best and brightest players of the game known as Duel Monsters.

One student in particular was walking at a slower pace than the rest of his peers, apparently in deep thought towards his unknown destination. He had green eyes, somewhat short and spiky brown hair with the end held into a very short spiky ponytail. He wore a long sleeved Slifer Red jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, along with black pants and white sneakers, with silver dog tags that hung around his neck. He, like the majority of his fellow students was making his way through the halls and back to their respective dorms rooms after the first day of lessons.

" _I can't believe how badly I screwed up on that Duel Exam"_ he thought to himself as he placed a hand in the pocket of his Slifer Red jacket. _"Slifer Red? That duel was so bad I'm lucky I wasn't kicked out"_

He however, walking alone through the halls while the majority of his peers traveled in groups. He was about to pass one lone student wearing the colors of Obelisk Blue until he suddenly bumped shoulders with him, barely paying attention to what he was doing.

"Watch where you're going, Slifer Slime" the boy coldly uttered as he came to a complete stop, glaring at the Slifer Red freshman.

"Sorry about that" he apologized, waving absentmindedly as he turned his back and continued to walk, not even taking a second look at the person he had just halfheartedly apologized to. A duo consisting of one Obelisk Blue male and one female brought their conversation to a halt and made their way over to the Slifer and surrounded him, snapping him out of his train of thought as the boy he bumped into caught up to him and stood beside his two friends.

"Um…Can I help you guys?" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow. The bigger of the two Obelisk Blue boys took a step forward and spoke up. He was tall and had short brown hair and green eyes. The boy next to him was the same height as the Slifer Red boy he was facing down. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a dull expression on his face. The girl next to him also had blue eyes and long, wavy blonde hair that rested slightly past her shoulders.

"You got some nerve you Slifer Slacker" he said, pointing at him. "I think you owe me a proper apology" he finished, pointing to himself. "Yeah, how rude can you get?" the female of the group seconded crossing her arms and shooting a glare at the freshman.

"I already told you that I was sorry" he responded with a glare of his own at the trio. "And my name isn't Slacker, it's Yukito" he finished, eyeing the larger Obelisk, while the smaller one crossed his arms and leaned on a nearby locker.

"I don't care what your name is you lousy Slifer" he replied. "We can't stand Slackers who don't show us Obelisks the proper respect, so you'd better watch your mouth and your attitude" he said. "Oh yeah, or what?" Yukito asked as he folded his arms in front of him.

"You can start by handing over a card from your deck and we can just forget about the whole thing" the girl said with her hand held out as if expecting something to be placed in it.

"Really? You must be crazy if you think I'm giving you anything" Yukito responded with a laugh that irritated the larger student in front of him and the girl who stood beside him.

"Why you smug little-" the slightly taller Obelisk boy began, as he balled up his fist and used his other hand to grab the front of Yukito's shirt and dragged him towards him. "You need to learn some manners!" he finished, exciting the Obelisk Girl beside him, clearly wanting to see a fight. Yukito slapped the boy's hand off of his shirt and shot a glare into the eyes of the boy who had grabbed him, which caused to him hesitate for a second before he actually spoke.

"Just say the word, Bryce and I'll be glad to teach this uppity freshman some respect" he said not taking his eyes away from Yukito's, neither of them paying attention to the fact that they had attracted a small crowd since the moment they decided to corner him.

"Patience, Hugo…He'll learn his lesson soon enough" the boy called Bryce calmly replied.

"That's pretty tough talk from somebody who needs an advantage in numbers" said a nearby student in Red. He walked over and stood beside Yukito, his fists clenched and ready for a fight. "Why don't you try that with me?" he asked.

The boy released his grip on Yukito's shirt as his female companion placed his hand on his arm, signaling for him to calm down.

"So another Slacker shows up to get beat?" the girl asked. "You guys just don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, but you don't know who you're dealing with either" said an Obelisk Blue female that stepped next to the other Slifer Red boy, glaring at the three Obelisks that stood before them. She had dark golden colored eyes and dark purple hair styled into a bob cut that reached her shoulders. "I'm going to advise you not to touch my brother here, he's a bit of a hothead and I can't promise he'll go easy on you if he decides on fighting" she finished, as she put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That's enough…"The blond haired Obelisk boy spoke up. All eyes were on him as he got off of the locker he was leaning on. He stepped forward into the middle of the Obelisk group that accompanied him. "There is a way for the two of us to settle this matter without any more senseless violence" he finished.

"Yeah, but what fun would that be-?" the blonde Obelisk girl chimed in with an excited grin until she was completely silenced by the glare that her comrade shot at her. "Relax, Cassidy...We'll see what the freshman here can do in an actual Duel" he continued. "Class is over and we've got more than enough time for you to show us" he finished, pointing at Yukito.

"That wasn't the same attitude you had when the three of you cornered me" Yukito responded, still glaring at the trio, anger clearly in his eyes. "You thought you were pretty tough when it was three on one" he finished.

"Forget him, I'll take on all three of you chumps with no problem" the Slifer beside Yukito interrupted as he threw his backpack down in front of him. The purple haired girl beside him placed a hand on his shoulder attempting to calm her brother down.

"Easy Rakaia…" she said calmly. "He should be able to handle himself in a duel just fine without our help" she finished as the taller Obelisk boy grinned at her, visually studying her up and down right in front of her and her younger brother.

"Hey Bryce, mind if I get a round with the girl instead of this Slifer Slime? She's a much better sight than these two slackers" he boldly stated as he began eyeing the glaring female in front of him with a grin.

"What was that?!... You wanna say that again?" the Slifer freshman erupted, his fists shaking in utter rage at hearing the boy hitting on his only sister.

"Oh please, you'd be lucky if I even lost a single life point" she responded with a sigh. "He's not worth it Rakaia, let it go" she added to her younger sibling.

"So how about it Slifer, you up for a Duel?" Bryce spoke up with his eyes narrowed at Yukito, ignoring the brother and sister beside him. "Unless you're afraid of losing that is…" he taunted with a smirk, annoying the Slifer freshman in front of him.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is embarrassing you in front of your little friends" Yukito responded. "Let's do this!" he finished, raising his right arm and attaching a silver Duel Disk to it.

"Good…Then it's settled. Meet us in the stadium in ten minutes if you're sure you can handle that Slifer" Bryce said with a smirk before turning to walk away with his two friends.

"Can't wait to see you lose!" the girl with Bryce added with a cheery fake smile and wave, earning a glare from Yukito and Rakaia. The three Obelisks walked away until they were out of sight, causing the small crowd around them to separate. Yukito let out a deep breath and lowered his head for a moment as the two students beside him stared at the freshman.

" _Oh man…What did I just get myself into?"_ Yukito thought to himself as he began to sweat a little. _"I can't believe I just accepted his challenge…What if he's really good? What if I blow it and lose? Or what if I-"_

"Hey kid, are you okay? Your legs are kind of shaking" Rakaia added snapping Yukito out of his train of thought. "You're not nervous or anything are you?" he finished raising his eyebrow.

"Who me? Of course not!" Yukito quickly responded in a somewhat confident tone. "I can't wait to take him on" he added.

"You know, you're a pretty bad liar" the Obelisk girl said with a chuckle. "It's not a big deal if you are a little scared. The first year here can be pretty overwhelming for some" she finished.

"Don't sweat it new kid. Some of those Obelisks can be real jerks, us Slifers should stick together" Rakaia said clapping Yukito's shoulder. "I'm Rakaia Meiyo, the best Dragon Duelist around these parts" he added, pointing at himself with his thumb. "And this is my sister Alexia, as you can tell good looks and great duelists run in the family" he finished gesturing at his older sister who smiled at them both.

"Nice to meet you both, my name's Yukito...Yukito Hokori" Yukito replied as he and Rakaia shook hands. "What's the deal with the three stooges? Have they always been that way?" he asked.

"I don't know much about the other two, but from what I hear that Bryce guy is actually a pretty good Duelist. I've heard that he was never beaten once, so he's got a rather high opinion of himself" Alexia answered.

"And an even lower opinion on anybody who isn't an Obelisk" Rakaia added.

"This is just great, why'd I have to accept a challenge by somebody who hasn't lost a single duel?" Yukito sighed, burying his face in his hand.

"You mean somebody who hasn't been defeated _yet_ " Alexia said, trying to inject some confidence into the Slifer freshman. "Nobody's invincible, not the Ra Yellow's and not even the Obelisks. Rakaia here has beaten quite a few last year" she added.

"Some people just need to learn their lesson" Rakaia responded. "I'm looking forward to seeing you teach Mr. Undefeated his" he added."Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to the Arena before that jerk and his idiot friends try to say you chickened out of dueling him" he added.

"Yeah let's go!" Yukito replied shaking his fist. Rakaia and Alexia laughed and turned to walk away until they heard Yukito's voice from behind. "Now that you mention it…Where exactly is the Arena again?" he nervously asked with a laugh causing the two siblings to sweatdrop and sigh at the young freshman's apparent ignorance.

"You want to show him or should I?" Rakaia sighed putting his face in his hand. "Freshmen these days…I wish Luna were here to see this" he finished, making himself and his sister chuckle in amusement.

"Now now Rakaia, Luna's already got her hands full today. Besides, you were an ignorant young freshman yourself" Alexia replied as Rakaia turn his head away from her, clearly embarrassed.

"Who is Luna exactly?" Yukito asked.

"Now that's a story I'll be happy to tell you, Yugino" Rakaia replied with a grin as they resumed walking to the Arena.

"Uh, my name's actually Yukito" he timidly corrected Rakaia.

"Yeah, Whatever…Let me tell you the story about the girl called Luna" Rakaia replied waving his hand as he continued to talk, completely ignoring the fact that Yukito hung his head in disappointment.

 _Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm_

Most of the female students of Obelisk Blue had spent their time socializing with one another. Older students helping the freshman class get settled in for their first year. Female upper classmen sitting back and relaxing, ready for another exciting year at Duel Academy. One student in particular had just finished giving her fellow Obelisk a tour of the dorm.

"…And this here is the main room of the dorm" she said. This girl had brown eyes and long dark brown hair that hung down her back and was tied into a dolphin split ponytail. The girl that she had just finished showing around had hazel eyes and long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail. "So…Anymore questions?" asked the older Obelisk girl.

"No, I think I've finally gotten the run of the place" the black haired girl answered as she shook her head. "Thanks again for showing me around, I don't think I would've been able to find this place as easily if I looked for it by myself" she finished.

"No problem, my name's Luna by the way…Luna Tenshi" the older Obelisk responded, politely introducing herself as she shook the hand of her fellow Obelisk.

"Luna? Luna as in the Obelisk Princess?!" the black haired girl asked, apparently surprised at who she was now talking to.

"Hehe…Yeah that's me" Luna replied with a chuckle and blush.

"Glad to meet you, my name's Iris…Iris Setsuna" the black haired girl respectfully responded with a smile. "So far you're the first person to get my name. Everybody else will soon follow once I start winning some duels" she added as they finished shaking the other's hands.

"Hahaha, well you have a long road ahead of you then" Luna responded with a giggle. "A lot of people come to Duel Academy with that same goal and attitude fresh in mind" she added. "There are some pretty tough Duelists around here, so I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do" she finished.

"Well then just point me in their direction and I'll be glad to show you right here and now" Iris confidently responded.

"That's the spirit!" Luna added with a cheerful smile. "If you're trying to have a great Duel then you've gotta meet my friends!" she added. "Knowing one of them he's probably already at the Arena dueling right now" she finished.

"Well now…Did I just hear that somebody was looking forward to seeing a Duel?" a voice called out, finally making it's presence known to the two and most of the other female Obelisks. Heads turned as a lone female student with long blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward to address the pair. "You can call me Cassidy…Cassidy Kisaragi" she loudly introduced herself, whispers following shortly after.

"I also heard _you_ saying you had a friend at the Arena right now, am I right?" she asked Luna with a condescending tone making Iris and the Obelisk Princess herself raise an eyebrow at this girl who had appeared out of nowhere.

"That's right, so what if I do?" Luna replied without taking her eyes off of the girl in front of her.

"Hmph…the only people that should be there right now are two arrogant Slifer freshmen and a fellow Obelisk who hasn't quite learned her place just yet" she responded with a smirk. "But from the looks of it…" she added, looking up and down at Luna. "…. you look like you also associate with garbage like that" she finished, turning her attention to Iris while Luna shot her a deadly glare.

"But _you_ on the other hand look as though you might have some potential" she said to Iris. "How about you show some of the upper classmen what you've got and put those foolish Slifers in their place?" she asked.

"Well I—" Iris began before she was quickly cut off by the girl.

"Good. Then it's settled, you'll be Dueling on our behalf" she interrupted. "My friends are waiting for us outside, let's not make them wait too long" she finished, dragging a somewhat reluctant Iris with her along by her arm.

"Hey wait a second—" Luna began until the other two Obelisks were out of sight.

" _What the hell just happened here?"_ Luna thought to herself as she shook her head and followed the girl who was practically dragging her new friend in tow.

It wasn't long until Luna had caught up with the Cassidy and Iris, who had just finished making their way to Bryce who was waiting with is arms crossed and his larger associate who smugly grinned at the girl behind Cassidy and Iris.

"Hey Bryce, it looks like we got another cute girl who wants to tag along with us. She looks kinda familiar though…" he raised his eyebrow and scratched his head in confusion. Bryce's bored expression became a smirk as he too saw the girl.

"Because that's not just any girl. That's the Obelisk Princess herself, Luna Kazahaya" Bryce responded, his eyes still on Luna. "So she decides to grace us with her presence as well"

Cassidy, who was still holding on to Iris's arm stopped in front of Bryce as he unfolded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the two girls. "Bryce, this is the freshman who's going to duel on our behalf…What did you say your name was again?" she asked letting go of Iris.

"It's—" Iris began.

"IRIS!" Luna called from behind them, finally catching up with the rest of them.

"Well well well… The great Luna herself decides to join us" Bryce spoke, completely ignoring Iris in favor of Luna. "Did you come to see the show too?" he asked.

"Show? What're you talking about?" Luna asked.

"We're going to teach a couple of Slifers some respect for their superiors" the other boy answered before Bryce could reply, earning an annoyed look from him. "Care to join us?" he went on, eyeing Luna up and down.

 _Back in the Duel Arena_

While Yukito, Rakaia and Alexia were still waiting on the three Obelisks who cornered and challenged Yukito, Rakaia and Alexia took their seats in the stands. Their eyes still on the Slifer freshman who was standing in his corner taking deep breaths.

" _What kind of person is that Bryce guy? All I know so far is that he hasn't been beaten yet"_ Yukito thought. He took a glance at the stands where Rakaia and Alexia sitting, he could see Rakaia frowning with his arms crossed. _"Do they really think I can beat him? Rakaia looks like he's expecting me to win…but what if I blow it…Or what if they know how bad I did on my entrance exam?"_ Yukito asked himself.

"Alexia tell me, Do you really think he can beat Bryce?" Rakaia asked. "Because if not then I definitely want my shot at knocking him off his high horse" he finished.

"Honestly Rakaia, I'm not sure. We haven't seen what that Yukito kid can do just yet but I have a feeling about him" she answered, still observing Yukito. "I can tell you want to Duel too. But It's his battle so I think we should let him be the one to fight it"

"I get that…I'm just sick and tired of him and his Obelisk friends looking down on us Slifers" Rakaia replied. "Somebody's gotta do something about it" he finished shaking his fist. Alexia put her hand on his shoulder attempting to calm him down.

"From the looks of it, that's exactly what Yukito was about to do earlier before we stepped in" Alexia replied, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "It took guts for him to go up against all three of them. I wasn't gonna just sit there and let them beat up on him" Rakaia agreed. "Hey, I've got an idea!" he said excitedly.

"How about I take him under my wing?" he finished, pointing at Yukito.

Alexia laughed as her brother grinned optimistically. "I can see it now, Yukito learning how to beat any opponent he comes across…all thanks to me" Rakaia finished, still grinning.

"We'll see about that, first he has to duel before you start making plans for his tutoring" Alexia chuckled.

"Yeah well I wish he'd hurry it up already…What the hell is taking those guys so long?" Rakaia replied. He stretched his arms and gave a loud yawn, until he was interrupted by an elbow to the shoulder from his sister. "Ouch, what was that for?"

Alexia pointed at the other corner of the room, opposite of Yukito to reveal a group of five Obelisk Blue students walking in. Rakaia's frown at the sight of them was quickly replaced with a look of curiosity as he laid eyes on the brown haired girl that was with them.

"Luna?! What are you doing with those guys?" he called out. Luna looked around for a moment until spotting Rakaia while Cassidy eyed the both of them with a look of scorn.

" _Whoa…So that's Luna?"_ Yukito thought to himself while he stared at her for a moment. _"Rakaia wasn't kidding…She's kind of cute. But who is she though?"_ he asked himself as he briefly glanced at Iris. _"She's cute too. I hope she's not with Bryce and his friends"_

"Look Bryce, that Slifer actually stuck around for a beating hahaha" Hugo laughed, shortly joined by Cassidy. "Talk about desperate, he must really want you to embarrass him in front of his little friends"

"Hmph…I see that the fly is just waiting to be swatted away" Bryce chuckled, snapping Yukito out of his apparent daze at seeing Luna.

"Who're you calling a fly? It's you that's about to get swatted…come on, let's do this!" Yukito replied as he raised his Duel Disk.

"Yeah Bryce, less talking more Dueling!" Rakaia called from the stands. "We've heard enough out of you and your little groupies, now it's time to back up all that talk you were doing earlier"

"Groupies?! Why you lousy little—" Hugo started. He made a move as if he was about to walk over to the stands where Rakaia was sitting until Bryce held out his hand to stop him, still wearing a smirk on his face.

"It's fine Hugo…Let the little fly buzz all he wants. That's all he's good for, just like the rest of his friends" Bryce calmly replied. Now it was Rakaia who moved as if he were about to approach Bryce before Alexia put a hand out in front of him to stop him.

"Enough stalling Bryce. Either start dueling or walk away" Alexia calmly said. "You've done enough trash talking for the day"

Hugo and Cassidy loudly began to laugh, confusing everybody else except for Bryce. He was still standing in the same spot with his arms folded, smirking at the three on the other side of the Arena. "Fair enough…If the flies want to be squashed who am I to stand in the way?" he began. "But you see…I won't be the one getting my hands dirty" he finished.

"What? What're you saying?!" Yukito asked.

"He's saying he won't be Dueling you…" Cassidy answered with a mock smile before grabbing Iris's arm and dragging her forward. "….But _she_ is" she finished, not noticing Iris and everybody else staring at her in shock.

"Huhh? I came here to Duel. I never agreed to fight anybody else's battle. Don't drag me into your problems" she angrily replied, disgusted at the thought of being used by someone.

"Is there a problem?" Bryce asked, glaring at the irritated girl in front of him. "Are you saying you can't do it?" he asked as Cassidy and Hugo stared at her.

"Hmmm, maybe I was wrong…Maybe you don't have any potential after all" Cassidy smirked at her, clearly upsetting Iris even more.

"And here we thought she was a great Duelist…shows what we know" Bryce continued, he couldn't help but smirk at them both knowing that he was clearly egging Iris on.

"Don't listen to them…They're just trying to use you to do their dirty work for them" Luna said, trying to get through to her, but it was too late.

"…Alright. Fine, I'll do it" Iris said through gritted teeth.

"Wait a second. I never said anything about dueling you, what are you trying to pull?" Yukito asked Bryce who was still smirking.

"Think of it as a fun little experiment. A Slifer freshman versus an Obelisk freshman" he answered. "The winner of this duel can have the chance to go up against me, how's that sound?" he asked.

"Forget it! I came here to duel you, not anybody else!" Yukito shouted at him. He was about to walk over to Bryce until Iris stepped forward with her Duel Disk on her arm, blocking his path.

"Not so fast. If anyone gets the chance to duel him it's going to be me" Iris said, glaring at Yukito. "Besides, I've been looking for someone to practice on before I go up against the upper classmen" she finished.

"I don't want to do this" Yukito quietly said.

"Looks like that girl is still trying to duel even though Bryce is clearly using her" Alexia quietly spoke. "The question is: Why? What does she have to gain from dueling someone who doesn't even want to duel?" she asked.

"Hmph…What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" Iris asked, putting a hand on her hip. "Or you just afraid to get beat by a girl in front of your friends over there?" she asked. Bryce, Cassidy, and Hugo laughed loudly after Iris was done speaking, angering the duelist in front of them.

"Don't even sweat it New Girl…I heard he did so bad on the entrance exam he almost got kicked out!" Cassidy called out, pointing and still laughing at Yukito. "I bet he couldn't Duel a five year old without needing help!" she finished.

Yukito clenched his fists, glaring at the laughing trio behind Iris who's glare had been replaced with a surprised expression.

"I'm not going to watch anymore of this" Rakaia angrily muttered. He began to stand up until Alexia placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let me go. I'll go down there and handle all three of them" he finished.

"Just wait... Let's see what he'll do before you decide to step in" Alexia replied, her eyes on Yukito. He inserted his deck into his Duel Disk without a word and pointed at Bryce, causing him and his friends to drop their grins and stop their laughter. Everybody including Iris and Luna silently stared at Yukito until he decided to speak.

"You want to see a duel, fine. Just remember though Bryce…I'm taking you down after this." He simply said before returning his gaze to Iris who had activated her own Duel Disk. She grinned with confidence, ready for a challenge. All eyes were on the two freshmen in the Arena. "I'm ready when you are" she said.

"Look at that… He's handling it himself. I guess I don't have to step in after all" Rakaia said. "Let's see what he's got"

"Let's Duel!" Both opponents shouted at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Here it is everybody, the first chapter of my new story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_

 ** _Yukito Hokori and Iris Setsuna are my own character._**

 ** _Rakaia Meiyo, Alexia Meiyo and Luna Kazahaya belong to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist. Whose blessing I have to use his OC's_**


	2. A Quick Update

_Quick Update_

 _(I'll most likely be deleting this part when I continue with the story)_

 _Hello everyone, I apologize for not getting this done sooner. This is not a new chapter, but just a quick update and a heads up._

 _I have been working on the second part of this story, however I've been busy with my new job and I'm recovering from surgery at the moment. I haven't forgotten about this story and I will come back to it as soon as possible._

 _I do want to say Thank You to everyone who read, favorites and watched this story. I haven't forgotten about you and I just wanted to post this to let everyone know that I'm still here and I'm still writing._

 _Once again, I do want to thank everyone who has enjoyed what I've been writing and once I feel better the rest of my story will continue to come out._

 _Thanks for reading, and I hope you will continue to enjoy the rest of the story that will continue._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone and welcome back to another Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Beginning. This story is pretty much a reboot of my first one.**_

 _ **I'm glad to see that people seem to be enjoying what I've got so far. I hope you'll continue to enjoy as I continue to write.**_

 _ **I'm completely recovered from surgery and ready to write again.**_

 _ **A big thanks to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters.**_

 _ **With that out of the way, Happy reading everybody.**_

 _Chapter 2: First Duel Part Two_

All eyes were on the field as the Duel between Yukito and Iris had begun. Both freshmen drew their cards, ready to begin.

 _Yukito_

 _LP/4000_

 _Cards in Hand/5_

 _Cards on the Field/0_

 _Iris_

 _LP/4000_

 _Cards in Hand/5_

 _Cards on the Field/0_

"I guess I'll go first" Iris said as she drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "To start things off, I summon my Amazoness Fighter in Attack Mode!" A muscular woman appeared in front of Iris, glaring at Yukito and cracking her knuckles.

 _Amazoness Fighter_

 _LV/4_

 _Attribute/Earth_

 _Type/Warrior_

 _ATK/1500_

 _DEF/1300_

 _Effect:_ _All Battle Damage to this card's controller that he/she takes from a battle involving this monster becomes 0._

"And thanks to her effect, I don't take any damage when she battles" Iris explained. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn with that" she finished.

" _No Damage? With an effect like that she must be trying to play it safe for now"_ Yukito thought to himself.

Luna had joined Rakaia and Alexia in the stands in order to get away from Bryce and his friends and better view of the Duel that was now taking place between the two first year Duelists. "I wonder what kind of cards this kid has?" Luna asked. "From the looks of it, Iris has some good ones" she finished with a smile at Iris's monster.

"Looks like we're about to find out" Alexia replied as Yukito drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"First, I'll summon my Dark Valkyria in Attack Mode!" Yukito announced as his mentioned monster appeared in front of him.

 _Dark Valkyria_

 _LV/4_

 _Attribute/Dark_

 _Type/ Fairy_

 _ATK/1800_

 _DEF/1050_

 _Effect:_ _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect:_

 _Once, while this card is face-up on the field: You can place 1 Spell Counter on it. This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

"What kind of card is that?" Cassidy asked.

"It's part of a rare breed of monster class called Gemini Monsters" Bryce explained. "They count as Normal Monsters until they're summoned for a second time" he finished, frowning at Yukito. _"I can't believe they're being used by a Slifer"_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Alexia…That card…It's just like the monsters you have in your deck" Rakaia said in shock. Alexia however said nothing and gave Yukito a smile.

"Since she's stronger than your Amazoness Fighter, I'll start by sending her to the Graveyard" Yukito said. "Attack her Amazoness Fighter!" he commanded. The monster on Yukito's side of the field shot a black lightning bolt from it's hand and pierced through the Amazoness Fighter on Iris's side of the field, destroying it.

"Nice shot, too bad I don't lose any Life Points thanks to my Fighter's effect" Iris shrugged with a smirk.

"Not yet, but that's going to change soon. I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn" Yukito replied.

 _Yukito_

 _LP/4000_

 _Cards in Hand/3_

 _Cards on the Field/3_

 _Iris_

 _LP/4000_

 _Cards in Hand/4_

 _Cards on the Field/1_

"Looks like the kid's doing pretty good so far" Luna said with a smile. "This could be a fun duel to watch"

"He's only destroyed one monster so far and neither of them have lost any points yet. This is only just beginning" Rakaia replied.

"Yeah that's true, but Iris is still going to clobber him" Luna cheered, making Rakaia and Alexia stare at her in surprise.

"We'll see about that, I think Yukito does have a pretty good mentor" Rakaia replied, fixing the collar of his jacket.

"Not really, If his mentor's so great how come he's in Slifer Red?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow. "Honestly, whoever's teaching him might be just as dumb as he is" she finished, causing Rakaia to fall down anime-style while Alexia laughed at him.

"Hey! I am NOT Dumb!" he yelled, making Luna chuckle nervously as she backed away from him.

Iris drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand. She took a quick glance at Yukito's monster and his facedown cards before making her move.

"First, I'll activate my facedown card; Call Of the Haunted!" Iris announced as her facedown card revealed itself.

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Trap Card_

 _Type/ Continuous_

 _Effect:_ _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._ _  
_

"Say hello again to my Amazoness Fighter!" Iris continued with a smirk as her monster reappeared in front of her. "And she's not alone this time, I summon my Amazoness Paladin!" she went on.

 _Amazoness Paladin_

 _LV/4_

 _Attribute/Earth_

 _Type/Warrior_

 _ATF/1700-1900_

 _DEF/300_

 _Effect:_ _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control._

"And since my Paladin gains 100 Attack Points for every Amazoness monster I have on my side of the field, that makes her more than a match for your Dark Valkyria" she explained. "Next, I'll activate my Spell Card; Mystical Space Typhoon!" she declared.

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Spell Card_

 _Type/ Quick-Play_

 _Effect:_ _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

"And I'll get rid of your facedown card on the left!" she finished, pointing at Yukito's facedown card as it exploded.

"Damn…I was hoping she wouldn't pick that one" Yukito muttered. _"With my Mirror Force gone, she's about to do some serious damage to my Life Points"_ he thought to himself.

"Now, Amazoness Paladin attack his Dark Valkyria!" she commanded. The Amazoness lunged forward and delivered a downward slash to the monster in front of her, destroying it.

 _Yukito_

 _LP/4000-3900_

"Amazoness Fighter, attack him directly!" Iris commanded. The second Amazoness lunged forward and punched Yukito who was covering his face with his fists.

 _Yukito_

 _LP/3900-2400_

"Pathetic…I was hoping for an actual challenge" Iris sighed. "It's my second turn and your Life Points are almost halfway gone" she continued, crossing her arms in front of her. "At least you looked like a worthy opponent when you challenged Bryce over there"

"... The duel's not over yet" Yukito replied putting his hands down, glaring at the Obelisk girl on the opposite side of the Arena. "It'll take more than this to beat me" he finished.

"Humph...Talk is cheap, prove it" Iris coldly stated. "If this is all you've got then you won't have a chance against Bryce" she finished with a quick glance at Bryce.

"Why are you even dueling for that guy?" Yukito asked. "From what I heard about him he's more than capable of fighting his own battles" he asked, frowning at Iris.

"Because unlike you, I want to duel the best and most powerful Duelists around, and from the looks of it that excludes you" Iris shot back, frowning at Yukito. "I came to Duel Academy to prove myself, I want a duel that will really push me past my own limits" she finished, taking her eyes off of Yukito.

"Well what do you know? It looks like the newbie actually does have some potential" Cassidy said to Bryce with her arms folded, smirking at Iris.

"Of course she does, what did you expect? She's an Obelisk and he's a Slifer, you do the math" Bryce responded coldly, not even looking at Cassidy who was looking as though Bryce had insulted her. "The obvious outcome would be for her to destroy him" he finished with a smug grin at Yukito as if he was the one dueling him.

"Yeah Cass you worry too much, the twerp hasn't even touched her Life Points" Hugo chimed in, smirking at Iris. "It's all in the bag, just like your brother said" he finished. He shifted his gaze from Iris to Alexia, who was still chatting with Rakaia and Luna.

"I'd love to see what the girl over there can do instead of watching that Slifer brat get kicked around" Hugo stated with an unseen smirk at Rakaia's sister "Now that would be something sweet to watch"

"Since I've already made my attacks, I'll end my turn with one card facedown. Then I'll give you a shot" Iris said.

"Sorry Rakaia, it looks like Iris is beating your student" Luna said with a smile. "It looks like you have more to teach him" she finished as Rakaia's eyes widened, still watching the duel.

"I'm not too sure about that Luna, he can still turn this around" Rakaia replied. "No pupil of mine will be beaten so easily" he finished, anime-style flames burning in his eyes.

Yukito drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand, he glanced at it for a quick second before looking over to Iris's side of the field, he grinned. "I told you I wasn't done yet, now, you're going to see what I've got in store for you" Yukito confidently stated to his opponent who still had a disappointed expression on her face.

 _Yukito_

 _LP/2400_

 _Cards in Hand/4_

 _Cards on the Field/1_

 _Monsters on the Field/0_

 _Iris_

 _LP/4000_

 _Cards in Hand/2_

 _Cards on the Field/3_

 _Monsters on the Field/Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Fighter_

"To start things off, I'll activate a Spell Card from my hand; Lighting Vortex!" Yukito announced. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field" he explained as he sent a card from his hand to his Graveyard.

 _Lighting Vortex_

 _Spell Card_

 _Type/ Normal_

 _Effect:_ _Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

Bolts of lightning descended across Iris's side of the field, destroying her two monsters in the process. "No way, he took out both of my monsters at once" Iris said through gritted teeth.

"Next, I'll activate the facedown card you didn't destroy; Birthright!" Yukito declared, as his card was revealed. "Birthright allows me to bring a Normal Monster back from the Graveyard in Attack Mode!" he explained.

 _Birthright_

 _Trap Card_

 _Type/Continuous_

 _Effect:_ _Select 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

"Heh…big deal, the only monster in your Graveyard is that Dark Valkyria and I can easily send it back once it's on the back on the field" Iris replied, putting a hand on her hip and smirking at Yukito. "You don't seem to learn very well do you?" she taunted.

"Actually it's you who's about to do some learning" Yukito responded. "Remember, I did discard a card when I activated my Lightning Vortex" he explained. "It was a monster card, and it's one of my favorites…I'm bringing back my Phoenix Gearfried!" he finished. Yukito's mentioned monster appeared in a whirl of flames that were quickly waved away with a simple swing of it's own sword.

 _Phoenix Gearfried_

 _LV/8_

 _Attribute/Fire_

 _Type/Warrior_

 _ATK/2800_

 _DEF/2200_

 _Effect:_ _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:_ _  
_

 _If your opponent activates a Spell Card: You can target 1 Gemini monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target. During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card is activated that targets a monster(s) on the field: You can send 1 face-up Equip Card you control to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

"What the—How did that runt get a card like that on the field?!" Hugo said in shock. Cassidy looked at the new monster on Yukito's side of the field in surprise, while Bryce's expression remained the same as before.

"Heh…Now that's more like it" Iris said, smirking competitively as she gazed upon the powerful monster on Yukito's side of the field. "Come on, let's see what you've got"

"Before I make my attack, I'll summon my Phoenix Gearfried one more time so it can access it's full power" Yukito announced as his monster reappeared in a second column of flames, quickly batted away once again with a swing of it's blade. "Now you're going to see what my Gearfried can do…Attack, Phoenix Blade Slash!" Yukito declared. Yukito's Phoenix Gearfried swung it's sword and released a crescent wave of flames at Iris as she her shielded herself with her hands.

 _Iris_

 _LP/4000-1800_

"Ugh! Not bad, you actually managed to do some real damage with that attack" Iris said, with a smirk as she lowered her hands. "Too bad I'll have to beat you before you can do anymore"

"Did you see that Luna?! I told you he was gonna turn the Duel around" Rakaia excitedly stated with his hand on Luna's shoulder. "No student of mine is going to lose that easily" Luna was still watching the duel along with Alexia but couldn't help but grin at how the Duel was going, despite her new friend losing her advantage.

"Heh, we'll see about that…I'll end my turn" Yukito replied.

Iris drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand, she glanced at Yukito's monster for a moment before making her move.

 _Yukito_

 _LP/2400_

 _Cards in Hand/2_

 _Cards on the Field/2_

 _Monsters on the Field/Phoenix Gearfried_

 _Iris_

 _LP/1800_

 _Cards in Hand/3_

 _Cards on the Field/0_

 _Monsters on the Field/0_

"You've got a pretty strong monster on your side of the field, normally it would destroy any one of my weaker ones" Iris said. "But in this case, I'll have to use that strength against you" she finished with a smirk at the Phoenix Gearfried on Yukito's side of the field.

" _What's she talking about? Is she going to try to take control of my Gearfried?"_ Yukito thought.

"I'll start by playing my Spell Card; Reinforcement of the Army" Iris declared, showing her card to Yukito.

 _Reinforcement of the Army_

 _Spell Card_

 _Type/Normal_

 _Effect:_ _Add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from your Deck to your hand._

"This card allows me to add a Level Four or lower Warrior monster from my Deck to my hand, and who better than another one of my Amazons?" Iris explained, adding her card to her hand before shuffling her Deck.

"You just activated my Phoenix Gearfried's Special Ability, whenever you activate a Spell Card I get to summon a Gemini Monster from my Graveyard, and since my Dark Valkyria's the only one I have, I'll give her a second chance in Attack Mode" Yukito declared as his monster appeared beside Yukito's Phoenix Gearfried.

"So she's back for more punishment? Heh, enjoy her company while it lasts" Iris boasted. "I'll start off by summoning my Amazoness Swords Woman" she declared as her monster appeared.

 _Amazoness Swords Woman_

 _LV/4_

 _Attribute/Earth_

 _Type/Warrior_

 _ATK/1500_

 _DEF/1600_

 _Effect:_ _Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card._ _  
_

" _Why would she summon that card if it's weaker than both of mine?"_ Yukito thought. "I hate to break it to you, but your monster's nowhere near strong enough to take on my Phoenix Gearfried" he said.

"What's she up to? That card's too weak to do anything to Yukito's Life Points" Rakaia asked.

"There's more to her monster than it's Attack Points Rakaia" Luna replied. "You'll see what she's planning soon, that Amazoness Swords Woman has a rather unique ability" she finished.

"What's going on here? Did that last attack damage her brains too?" Cassidy asked, frowning at Iris. "Why would she summon a weaker monster in Attack Mode if she knows it'll get destroyed when it attacks?" she asked. "She'd better not be trying to lose on purpose just to make us look bad" Cassidy stated, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I know she's not strong enough to destroy any of your monsters, but my Swords Woman has a pretty interesting special ability; you take any damage involving a battle with her that I would have" Iris explained, making YYukit grit his teeth and his audience's eyes widen.

"And now I'll activate my next card to complete this combo; Mist Body!" Iris announced as she revealed her card from her hand.

 _Mist Body_

 _Spell Card_

 _Type/Equip_

 _Effect:_ _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

A faint smoky mist-like aura shroud appeared around the Amazoness Swords Woman on Iris's side of the field.

"As long as Mist Body's equipped to my Amazoness Swords Woman, she can't be destroyed in battle. So as long as she's on the field, even if your Phoenix Gearfried attacks her she won't be destroyed and you'll lose Life Points instead of me" Iris explained, still smirking at Yukito.

"I see what she's doing now. She's not trying to destroy Yukito's Gearfried, she's going for his Life Points instead" Rakaia said in surprise. "She can keep attacking Phoenix Gearfried until Yukito runs out of Life Points" he finished.

"I see... That's what she was going for when she summoned that Swords Woman" Cassidy said, smirking at the Obelisk freshman. "Looks like she's smarter than I gave her credit for after all" she finished.

"Alright, time to turn this duel around. Amazoness Swords Woman, attack his Phoenix Gearfried!" Iris commanded. The Amazoness Swords Woman dashed forward to attack the Phoenix Gearfried, swinging the sword it was holding down on top of it, not affecting it all. It quickly returned to Iris's side of the field completely unscathed.

 _Yukito_

 _LP/2400-1100_

" _Damn it…Another attack like that and I'm finished"_ he thought, clenching fists in anger.

"It's been fun, but now it looks like I'm back on top" Iris said. "I'll end my turn so you can begin the last one you'll take" she finished.

"If Yukito doesn't think of something quick, he's done for" Rakaia said. "If only he could just attack it with his other monster and destroy it" he finished.

"Sorry Rakaia, but it looks like she's about to beat your student" Luna casually said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Since I did show her around for her first day I guess that makes her my student now that I think about it" she finished. Alexia however had nothing to say, she was still watching the duel and paying close attention to Yukito's side of the field.

"Hey Bryce, it looks like the freshman found a way to take out that runt" Hugo said, grinning at his calm friend. "Who needs a strong monster when it's strength will backfire?" he asked.

"Wrong. It's strength isn't backfiring at all, what she's doing is simply using that same power against the controller of it…She's turned his greatest weapon into her own" Bryce corrected. _"Interesting…Very interesting indeed"_ he thought to himself.

 _Yukito_

 _LP/1100_

 _Cards in Hand/2_

 _Cards on the Field/3_

 _Monsters on the Field/Phoenix Gearfried, Dark Valkyria_

 _Iris_

 _LP/1800_

 _Cards in Hand/1_

 _Cards on the Field/2_

 _Monsters on the Field/Amazoness Swords Woman_

Yukito drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. He barely looked at his hand before returning his attention to Iris who was still smirking.

"You want to know something interesting?" he asked.

"What? That you're going to surrender instead? Seems like the smart thing to do in this situation" Iris replied.

"No…It's not about the Duel" Yukito began. "It's about me. You see I don't like tests…They make me feel pressured, and when I get feel pressured I make mistakes and I screw up…Bad" he continued. "I overthink things and I made some bad choices when I took my entry exam and I made some amateur moves during the Test Duel…That's how I got put in Slifer Red" he finished, glaring at Bryce and his friends.

"Great story…But why are you telling it to me?" Iris asked. "I'm not interested in your excuses, do you want me to go easy on you because taking tests make you nervous or something?"

"I wasn't just telling you, I was telling everybody here…Those guys especially" Yukito defended, pointing at Bryce and company. "And I'm not making excuses…I just wanted you to know that before I beat you" Yukito finished, returning his attention to Iris.

"Beat me? Go ahead and try!" Iris replied. "You can't attack my Swords Woman with either of your monsters without taking damage" she finished.

"She's right. If Yukito attacks her Amazoness Swords Woman he'll lose the Duel" Rakaia said.

"You forgot one thing. My Dark Valkyria is still on the field and I haven't re-summoned her yet" Yukito declared. "And I'll do that now so I can activate her special ability" he finished as his monster was enveloped in a column of light.

"When I summon her again, I get to put a Spell Counter on her and that increases her Attack Points by 300" he explained as a jewel the Dark Valkyria was wearing flashed a bright blue.

 _Dark Valkyria_

 _ATK/1800-2100_

"You just don't get it do you?" Iris asked. "Her attack points can't help you in this situation, even if her points were doubled they still wouldn't help you"

"She's right…I don't know what Yukito thinks he's doing by powering up that monster of his" Luna stated, raising an eyebrow at Yukito's monster.

"Be patient Luna. You're about to find out why he's doing it" Alexia replied with a smile.

"That fool must've lost his mind, he knows he can't attack the Amazoness Swords Woman without losing Life Points" Bryce said. "He must be pretty desperate at this point in the Duel" he finished, smirking at Yukito. "Oh well…At least it brought us some entertainment"

"I'm not done yet, because I can activate her second ability" Yukito announced.

"Second ability?" Iris asked.

"That's right, I can remove the Spell Counter placed on her and destroy a monster card on the field" Yukito explained as the jewel on his monster stopped flashing.

"What?!" Iris replied in shock.

 _Dark Valkyria_

 _ATK/2100-1800_

"And I think you know what card I want to get rid of. I'm destroying your Amazoness Swords Woman!" Yukito announced, pointing at Iris's Amazon. It exploded destroying the Mist Body Spell Card along with it.

" _No! My Life Points are completely exposed!"_ Iris thought. _"He didn't have to attack my Amazon to destroy her….He stopped the best combos I had in my Deck"_

"Whoa…Yukito destroyed her Amazon without even attacking it" Rakaia said. "Now her Life Points are wide open"

"Now…It's time to finish this Duel. Phoenix Gearfried, attack her Life Points directly; Phoenix Blade Slash!" Yukito commanded once again. Everyone watching was completely silent as Yukito's Phoenix Gearfried unleashed the same blazing crescent slash and struck Iris directly, causing her Life Points to drop to Zero.

 _Iris_

 _LP/1800-0_

Yukito's monsters disappeared after Iris's Life Points had hit zero, the Duel was over. Rakaia, Luna, and Alexia left the stands and congratulated Yukito was took a deep breath and sighed now that he was finally done dueling.

Rakaia had him in a headlock and was cheering the loudest while Luna and Alexia laughed at the two of them.

"I knew you had it in you…You handled that duel like a pro" Rakaia said, grinning at Yukito who had managed to escape his grasp.

Iris however stood in the same spot, completely stunned at the fact that she had lost. _"I…I can't believe it…He actually beat me. I thought I had him with my Amazoness Swords Woman combo"_ she thought to herself.

Luna stepped over to the stunned Obelisk freshman and pulled her towards the rest of the group who stared at her, not knowing what to do next. "Hey Iris…You fought a great Duel, don't beat yourself up just because you lost" Luna said, trying to comfort her new friend.

Iris remained silent, looking around at the three other faces that were all staring at her. She locked eyes with each of them, lingering on Yukito's for just a moment longer. _"No…No way. I can't believe I lost to this kid"_ she thought. Yukito stared back at Iris with his widened eyes, completely shocked at what the girl in front of him might do.

"Everyone, this is Iris. She's a freshman here at Duel Academy just like you Yukito" Luna introduced, trying to break the ice for her new friend.

"Hi…Nice to meet you" Iris uttered.

 _She's really cute when I look at her closely and…She's staring right at me…What do I do here?"_ he thought.

"Hey…I-" Yukito began, but he was cut off by a loud pretentious female voice calling him from behind Iris.

"Well well well… Looks like we shouldn't have sent a freshman to do a real man's job" Cassidy spoke. Bryce, Hugo, and Cassidy stepped over to the other side of the Arena where Iris was when the Duel had started. "I thought you had potential, but I guess I was wrong…You're nothing but a lowly failure" Cassidy said, glaring at Iris.

"As for you…" Bryce said, pointing at Yukito who was glaring at all three of them. "…Your wish is granted. We'll have our duel very soon" he finished.

"How about right here, and right now?" Rakaia asked. "Come on Bryce, you've got nothing to lose except for your title…Obelisk King" he finished.

"Heh…Don't worry maggot. I'll Duel within three days from now when I'm good and ready" Bryce said, holding up three fingers. "That should give you losers some time to kill before it's time to get down to business" he finished.

"Yeah, three days sounds plenty fair to me" Hugo seconded eyeing Alexia up and down in front of everybody else, paying no mind to her brother who was positively fuming. "I can definitely think of a few things me and you can do to kill some time" he said smugly, grinning at Alexia much to the disgust of her friends and her brother.

"That's it…I am not about to stand here and listen to this" Rakaia calmly spoke as he began to remove his Slifer Red jacket. "You're about to learn a very painful lesson" he spoke with a fierce anger behind every word.

"Hehehe…This'll be fun. Bring it on you shrimp, I'll be sure to knock that attitude problem outta your head while I'm at it" Hugo responded, cracking his knuckles as he stepped forward to meet Rakaia halfway. Rakaia started forward until Alexia put an arm on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Alexia let go of me... No way am I gonna let him get away with disrespecting you in front of me like that" Rakaia turned around to argue. Alexia shook her head and managed to pull Rakaia back to her with ease. "He's all talk and no muscle Rakaia, don't worry about him or his cheap taunts" she advised. "He's not even worth the dirt on your shoes" she finished.

"Yeah but—" Rakaia began.

"Hey, why don't you let them go at it? It'll be fun to watch a Slifer get knocked out" Cassidy spoke cutting Rakaia off. "Or are you scared he'll get worse than that?" she taunted, smirking at Alexia who paid her no mind. Luna however didn't take kindly to the words from blonde girl in front of them or her friends.

"You should be scared because if you keep talking it's you whose going to get knocked out" Luna angrily called out, her fists shaking. "I'll take all three of you on with no problem" she stated, shocking Cassidy who remained silent at the sight of the angered Obelisk.

"Enough, both of you!" Bryce commanded, irritation in his voice. Hugo and Cassidy stepped back next to Bryce and remained silent. "Now back to the matter at hand…" he continued. "You have three days until we officially have our duel. I suggest you use them wisely" Bryce declared, pointing at Yukito who glared right back at him.

"Fine…Three days" Yukito agreed, his fists clenched. "Just Three days and then I'll wipe the floor with you" he finished. Bryce simply smirked at Yukito without saying a word, turned around walked away with Cassidy and Hugo in tow. The rest of the gang watched in silence as the three Obelisks left the Arena.

* * *

 _ **Looks like Bryce has issued a challenge, but will Yukito be able to beat a seemingly unbeatable Duelist? Find out next time.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave me a Review, it helps.**_

 _ **Yukito Hokori and Iris Setsuna are my own Original Characters.**_

 _ **Rakaia Meiyo, Alexia Meiyo and Luna Kazahaya belong to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone, I'm back at it again with another chapter of Yugioh GX. I appreciate the feedback I got last time and I'm doing my best to update as much as possible.**_

 _ **This is part of the chapter that I was originally going to put into one, but I thought people would like to see something instead of waiting for another chapter.**_

 _ **With that said here's another chapter of Yugioh GX**_

 _Chapter 3: Bryce's Secret Revealed_

* * *

Yukito and Rakaia couldn't help but glare after Bryce, Hugo, and Cassidy as the three Obelisks exited the Dueling Arena. "Forget dueling, I say we settle this with our hands" Rakaia said, cracking his knuckles. "That way those cowards won't be able to eat, let alone talk anymore trash" he finished.

"Calm down Mr. Tough Guy, they're gone now" Luna sighed, putting her hand on Rakaia's shoulder. "We don't need you fighting anybody, especially that Hugo kid. From the size of him, he might be part human part giant"

"Or maybe he's part human, part troll" Alexia chimed in, laughing alongside Luna.

"Well either way he's still a complete idiot" Rakaia replied, taking a deep breath. "Anyways, that was an interesting Duel to watch" he continued, clapping Yukito on his back. "Keep that up and people will know better than to look down on us Slifers"

Yukito's glare faded as he chuckled alongside his new friends. "Hahaha…Well I dunno about that. You sure didn't make that Duel easy for me" he politely said, extending his hand to Iris while scratching the back of his head. Iris briefly eyed at Yukito for a moment, looking up and down at him before staring into his green eyes.

"No I didn't, I'm surprised you pulled off a win like that" Iris replied, shaking his hand with a surprisingly tight grip. "Guess you'll be the one Dueling Bryce instead of me" she added, folding her arms in front of her. "But don't think for a second that this is over between me and you. We'll definitely be dueling again" she finished, not taking her eyes off Yukito, causing him to nervously sweatdrop as she let go of his hand.

"As for the rest of you it was nice to meet you" she finished with a cheerful smile and a bow before walking away and exiting the Arena from the same area Bryce and the other two Obelisks.

"Wow…Sounds like you've got yourself a rival" Luna said to Yukito with a smile. "And she's a freshman like you" she finished.

"Yep, from the looks of it you guys'll be dueling each other until you graduate" Rakaia teased, making Luna and Alexia laugh as Yukito's eyes widened at the thought of him dueling the girl who just intimidated him for a number of years.

" _I didn't think she'd react the way she did when she lost_ " Yukito thought to himself as his jaw comically fell, which made Rakaia laugh even harder at him. "What? What's so funny?" Yukito asked him.

"…Hahaha…It's nothing, don't worry about it" Rakaia answered, catching his breath.

"Let's just say you've got a lot to learn" Alexia said. "By the way those were some pretty interesting monsters you used" she added. "Especially your last one, the Phoenix Gearfried"

"It's not bad, but I'm pretty sure my favorite monster can take it" Rakaia bragged, causing Yukito to comically hang his head in mock depression before Luna took a breath and grabbed Rakaia by the ear. "Ouch! Jeez Luna, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his ear as quickly she let go of it.

"Nobody likes a show off Rakaia" Luna sighed, as everybody else laughed at The expense of the Dragon Duelist.

"It's getting late, we'd better go check on Iris and see if she made it back to the Dorm okay" Alexia said to Luna who nodded in agreement.

"Hold up, I'll go with you guys" Rakaia volunteered. "I could use a walk with Luna alone too sis" he added to his older sister who raised an eyebrow.

"That's sweet of you Rakaia, but why don't you show Yukito where the Slifer Red dorm is since it's still technically his first day" Luna giggled.

"Yeah, Rakaia what kind of mentor would you be if you left him to find it himself?" Alexia chimed in with a slight grin. Rakaia glanced at Yukito for a moment before looking back at Luna obviously more interested in being alone with the Obelisk Princess.

"Ahh…He'll be fine by himself, what's the worst that could happen?" Rakaia decided, causing Yukito and Luna to fall down anime-style as Alexia shook her head.

"Nice try Rakaia, but weren't you the one who said you'd make him your student?" Alexia asked. "Who knows maybe he could use a new mentor…Like me" she innocently suggested.

"You…You wouldn't dare take my pupil?" Rakaia asked, shocked that his older sister would even suggest such a thing. "I already called dibs and you were there when I said it!' he finished.

"Well then I guess you'd better start teaching. Now get a move on both of you!" Alexia said, with a fierce look at Yukito and Rakaia who both sweatdropped at how dramatic she finished her sentence.

Rakaia sighed and walked over to Yukito, grabbing him by his jacket and dragging him along with him towards the exit of the Arena.

"Hey let go of me!" Yukito said, as Luna and Alexia waved them goodbye. "Goodnight Rakaia! It was nice to meet you Yukito!" Luna cheerfully called out to the pair of Slifer Reds.

"Dammit, I could've been alone with Luna if it wasn't for this kid" Rakaia grumbled with his teeth gritted, unheard to Yukito who was trying to shake and break away from Rakaia's grip. "C'mon rookie, your real lessons start tomorrow" he finished.

"What lessons?" Yukito asked, pretty much giving up trying to get free.

"Don't ask questions!" Rakaia barked at Yukito, anime-style flames burning in his eyes, causing Yukito to be silent.

 _Meanwhile outside_

Iris was already heading back to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm by herself, she was still musing to herself about her encounter with Bryce and his friends and the aftermath of the Duel she had somehow managed to lose with the Slifer Red freshman Yukito.

" _You see I don't like tests…They make me feel pressured, and when I get feel pressured I make mistakes and I screw up…Bad"_ she recalled, his words ringing in her head. _"Damn it!"_ she thought to herself, kicking a small stone across the ground in mid step. _"There goes my chance to Duel that Bryce kid. I still can't believe he actually beat me…"_ she paused for a moment and let out a sigh and swept her hair from her eye as a gust of wind blew from behind her, staring at up at the moon that was beginning to show itself behind a few clouds.

"Hmph…I guess I've got more to learn" she silently muttered to herself as she smiled up at the sky, briefly admiring the moon. "And so does that boy…" she finished, before making her way back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

In a matter of minutes she arrived at her destination only to see a three familiar faces, apparently waiting for her. "Oh, it's you…What do you three want?" she asked, glaring at the trio that were blocking her path.

"Wow…You know, you're kind of cute when you're all moody like this" Hugo said, smirking up and down at the young lady. Cassidy chuckled at her larger companion, running a hand through her hair before she smirked at Iris.

"You know you really embarrassed us today" Bryce spoke. "You, an Obelisk were beaten by an ignorant Slifer Red freshman" he finished, his blue eyes coldly glaring at the girl in front of him.

"Really? Last time I checked, I only agreed to your little stupid terms so I could get a shot at you myself" Iris responded, glaring at Bryce. "Hmph…Some man you are, letting a girl fight his battles instead of getting your own hands dirty" she finished.

Cassidy stepped forward as if about to strike Iris until Bryce held out his hand to stop her from advancing any further.

"What the hell Bryce?! How can you sit there and let her insult you like that?" she asked, frowning at him for holding her up.

"Don't sweat it Cass, he knows what he's doing" Hugo said, still wearing the same smug grin on his face. "He's not gonna lose his cool over a few words from a loser like that" he finished.

"Heh…Well if I'm such a loser, then I'd hate to see what you are since your not even close to my level" Iris responded, smirking at Hugo. "Let's see you beat one of those Slifers before you start taking about anybody else" Iris finished.

Both Hugo and Cassidy were glaring daggers at the girl on the opposite side of them, clearly unable to control their emotions, while Bryce smirked as if he were enjoying the situation before him. "On second thought, why don't I give you that Duel you wanted so badly?" he said, shocking Iris.

"Hehe…Don't be silly Bryce. There's no need to dirty your hands with this trash, however…I want a shot at her for making me look bad" Cassidy cut in with a smile, stepping forward.

"Oh you don't have to give me so much credit, I'm sure you do a great job of doing that all by yourself" Iris retorted, sporting a grin as her words cut through Cassidy.

"Oh please, I can't possibly do as great a job as the girl who just got beat by a Slifer freshman" Cassidy shot back, still keeping up her false smile. "I mean what kind of loser can't handle a simple task like that?"

"I'm looking right at her" Iris responded. "Or are you too stupid to even use a mirror?" she finished, clearly striking a nerve with Cassidy making her slowly drop her mock smile. Bryce and Hugo were both staring at Cassidy, stunned as they watched the blonde Obelisk lose her cool at the freshman in front of them.

"Alright then…Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners since nobody else obviously has" Cassidy said coldly. She stepped forward as if ready to hit Iris until she suddenly stopped as she heard a voice that rang out from behind her.

Iris turned her head to see who had called her. It was Luna who was running towards her, she was accompanied by Alexia. "There you are Iris!" Luna said as she caught up to Iris.

"Heh…Look who we have here, the great Obelisk Princess herself. To what do we owe the honor your Majesty?" Cassidy sarcastically said, quickly bowing her head before she shot a smirk at Luna. "Did you come to help your little failure of a friend here?" she finished, flicking her long blonde hair behind her.

Luna and Alexia glared at Cassidy who was apparently unfazed at the fact that three other girls were leering daggers at her. "I came to make sure my friend made it back safely, unlike you and your little group we aren't all joined at the hip" Luna replied.

"Hmph…I was just minding my own business and taking a short walk before I ran into the three stooges here" Iris explained.

"We were just discussing that snorefest she calls a Duel and how she lost to a lowly Slifer" Cassidy cut in with a smile. "She must've learned her technique from you, no wonder she's such a loser" she finished, staring directly at Luna.

"What was that?" Luna responded, her eyebrows raised. "You wanna try saying that again?" she finished.

"Maybe your ears don't work quite as well as they used to so I'll repeat myself" Cassidy replied with a smile. "Maybe that loser…" she pointed at Iris. "Is such a loser because of YOU" she said slowly and loudly, pointing at Luna.

"Don't push me little girl. I don't care who you are, I push back hard" Luna threatened. She tried to take a step forward but was blocked by Alexia who held her arm in front of her.

"Yes yes I'm sure you do" Bryce brushed off as Cassidy yawned. "However we've wasted enough time here, you two no longer interest me especially you" he finished, pointing at Iris.

"So where does that leave me?" Alexia asked a she shot a glare at Bryce. "Do you mean to tell me that one of the Three Kings actually considers me a challenge?" she finished. Iris and Luna both stared at Alexia, confused at how she referred to Bryce.

"The Three Kings?" Iris asked.

"That's right, The Three Kings are basically three of the best Obelisks at this school. Ever since they've been here none of them have ever been beaten in a Duel" Alexia explained, not taking her eyes off of Bryce. "Until this year that is…" she finished.

"Hmph…So you know about the Three Kings, yet you and those two Slifers from earlier actually think you stand a chance against us?" Bryce asked, smirking pleasantly at Alexia. "You're either very brave or very reckless" he finished. "Unlike your two friends, you seem to have some potential to join us" Bryce added.

"I don't know Bryce, I think all three of them look pretty interesting to me" Hugo said, smirking pleasantly at the three girls. "What do you say we forget this night even happened and you come with us?" he finished, staring into Alexia's eyes wearing a smug grin.

"I'll be sure to do that when hell freezes over" Alexia coldly replied.

"Oh C'mon don't be like that, I'm sure there's something I can do to change your mind" Hugo replied, flexing his muscles.

"Hugo…Settle down, we're leaving" Bryce commanded. Hugo stopped flexing upon hearing Bryce's demand, but wouldn't drop his grin at Alexia before he turned to walk away with Bryce and Cassidy. "And make sure to tell those two Slifers not to get too comfortable with the way things are" he finished, before the three of them turned and began to make their way back to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

"Ugh! It's only been one day and I already can't stand those three!" Luna said, stamping her foot in frustration. "Especially that Cassidy girl…I swear it was like she was born with her head up her own—"

"More importantly, are you alright Iris?" Alexia asked, cutting Luna off.

"I'm fine, I was actually going to handle those guys myself" Iris answered. "They think I'm some kind of pushover since I lost to that Slifer boy" she finished the last few words of her sentence with gritted teeth.

"Don't sweat it Iris, it was still a pretty interesting duel to watch" Luna said cheerfully. "You and Yukito seem to have quite a bit of chemistry going" she slyly finished, winking at a shocked Iris. Iris quickly looked to Alexia expecting some defense from the older Meiyo sibling. Alexia however was staring at her too, apparently just as interested as Luna.

"Huh?! Me and Him? Are you serious?" Iris sputtered, clearly shocked. "No way, he's just somebody I want to beat!" she quickly denied.

"Uh huh, sure he is" Luna teased, she couldn't help but giggle at Iris's reaction.

"Why did you go all alone? We would've walked with you and made it back a lot quicker" Alexia asked was a slight pause before Iris decided to give an answer, a strong breeze blowing past the three of them. "I just wanted some time alone, I needed to clear my head before I head to bed soon" she answered.

"Speaking of beds, I think I hear mine calling me" Luna yawned, stretching her arms out. "We'd better get some rest, we've still gotta go to class tomorrow" she finished, rubbing her eyes.

"Hehe yeah, that sounds pretty good to me too" Iris replied, nodding with a polite smile. _"This has been one interesting first day"_ she thought to herself, looking up to admire the moon that was shining brightly above them.

"You coming Alexia?" Luna asked.

"No, you two go ahead without me. I think I'll take a walk by myself for a while" Alexia replied.

"Suit yourself, I'm getting ready to pass out just standing here" Luna replied, stretching her arms and yawning once more. "Come on Iris, let's get some rest" she finished. Iris nodded and began to follow Luna after waving goodbye to Alexia.

The three girls each went their separate ways, unknown to each of them they were being watched by an unknown presence lurking in the shadows. It stepped forward into the moonlight revealing itself to be another male Obelisk Blue student. He had short dark blue hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a silver pendant around his neck.

"Well well well.. This should be an exciting year indeed" he snickered as he folded his arms. "We'll have to make sure we make good use of these Three Kings" he finished, before turning and walking towards an unknown destination.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading everybody, I'll do my best to update quicker._**

 ** _Yukito Hokori and Iris Setsuna are my own Original Characters._**

 ** _Rakaia Meiyo, Alexia Meiyo and Luna Kazahaya are Rakaia the Dragon Duelist's Original Characters._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of my story. I know it's been a while since I last updated but I'm not planning on stopping for a while.**_

 _ **I do apologize for the gap in months. I've been busy with work and real life things (And Persona 5 haha), but now I'm back.**_

 _ **That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Rakaia Insulted: Enter the Dragon_

A

Afterquite a confrontational first day, a new morning had dawned over the Island of Duel Academy. The sun was shining brightly above as students from all ranks from Slifer Red to Obelisk Blue were preparing to begin another day of classes. However two Slifer Red students in particular were off to a late start this morning. Rakaia and Yukito left the dorm in a hurry, rushing to get to class on time.

"Come on Yukito, we're gonna be late if you don't get a move on" Rakaia panted as he increased his running speed.

"Me? I'm about to pass you" Yukito replied as he sped up, running at Rakaia's pace. "Besides you're the one who overslept, not me" he finished.

"…How about we just try to get there on time instead of pointing fingers?" Rakaia hastily replied. The two Slifers began to sprint upon getting close to their destination, quickly dodging the other students who were already on time and waiting to begin their day until Yukito managed to bump into another student, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oww, sorry about that" Yukito apologized, rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed in pain. He could hear several other students including Rakaia laughing as he slowly got to his feet. He opened his eyes to find that a hand was extended towards him to help him up. It was an Obelisk Blue girl who was obviously trying her best not to laugh he took her hand and she helped pull him to his feet.

"Thanks! Sorry about that" Yukito said, nervously grinning still rubbing his forehead. He took in the sight of the girl whose hand he was still grasping. She had shoulder length blonde hair and large blue eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her, spotting for a moment that her own forehead wasn't red like his own.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm alright" she cheerfully replied, smiling at him. "My brother on the other hand…" she continued, gesturing to a Ra Yellow boy on the ground next to her. "…Could probably use some help" she awkwardly finished.

"Oh, sorry about that" Yukito repeated as he released the girl's hand and helped her sibling to his feet. He had short dark brown hair, blue eyes and he wore a long sleeved yellow jacket and black pants. As he got to his feet he frowned at the his sister.

"How come you didn't help me up first?" he asked, rubbing his own forehead.

"Because you've got two perfectly good legs that work just fine" she replied, giggling with a hand over her mouth.

"Some sister you are, just wait until you fall down next time and see if I care" the boy fired back.

"Such a gentleman, it's no wonder you're so popular with the girls" his sister sarcastically responded. "Maybe you could learn something from your Ra Yellow friends about how to treat a lady" she finished, not paying attention to a duo of Ra Yellow boys laughing at what they had just heard.

"Jeez Melody, you don't have to embarrass me in front of everyone"

Rakaia jabbed Yukito's arm with his elbow and nodded in the direction next to him as he turned his head to face Luna who was waving at the two of them.

"Good morning Luna!" Rakaia and Yukito greeted at the same time, turning to awkwardly face each other after saying hello to the Obelisk Princess.

"See, Damien they know how to talk to girls and they're Slifers" the sister continued, clearly not concerned about embarrassing her brother in front of the three other students in front of them. While Rakaia and Luna were still speaking to each other Yukito noticed Iris who was by herself with her arms folded, waiting for class to begin. He waved at her after catching her eye but he was met with an icy stare from her before she turned her head to avoid looking at him.

" _Uh oh…What if she's still mad at me for what happened yesterday?"_ Yukito thought to himself, still looking over at Iris. _"Don't think for a second that this is over between me and you. We'll definitely be dueling again"_ Iris's words echoed in his mind.

"Um Luna…Iris isn't still upset about our Duel yesterday, is she?" Yukito nervously asked as he turned to face Luna who was in deep conversation with Rakaia. Luna gasped at the mention of her friend's name and put her hand to her mouth.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you guys what happened last night" she said in surprise. "Alexia and I were heading back to the Dorms and we ran into Bryce and his little group, ready to start something with Iris when she was all by herself" she finished.

"I'm starting to like those guys less and less every day" Yukito replied, crossing his arms and staring over at a group of Obelisks all laughing around Bryce. Rakaia nodded as he frowned and glanced over at them too.

"Damn elitist jerks, just who the hell do they think we are?" he said, gritting his teeth as he shot a glare at Bryce and Hugo. "I say we go pay them back for talking down to us yesterday" he added, punching his fist into his other hand.

"Umm, what exactly are you guys talking about?" Damien spoke up. He took a quick glance over at where Rakaia was glaring and his jaw dropped at the sight of Bryce and Hugo. "You're not thinking about challenging Bryce are you?" he asked. "That guys unbeatable, you'd only wind up embarrassing yourselves" he added.

Before Yukito, Rakaia or Luna could respond, the bell rang for classes to begin. As everyone present began to proceed to their respective lessons Hugo pushed past Rakaia, bumping his shoulder with his own and smirking at him as he sped up past him. "Hey runt, where's that hot sister of yours?" he quickly taunted. Rakaia and Luna glared after Hugo as he turned his back to the both of them and sped up to join Bryce as they met with Cassidy.

"You know what? I've had just about enough with that guy" Rakaia said with both his fists clenched. Yukito, Rakaia, and Luna headed into the same room followed by Damien and his confused sister and took their seats, ready for another long day in the classroom. Bryce, Hugo, and Cassidy sat in rows above Yukito and his friends, smirking down pleasantly at the trio.

"Looks like the little fool and his friends seem to be enjoying themselves…" Bryce smugly muttered to the two sitting next him. "…At least for now that is" he finished.

"Wait a second…Aren't they missing somebody?" Hugo asked, scratching his head in confusion. He quickly looked around the classroom and spotted Iris sitting by herself. "Ahh, there's a familiar face, and it's a pretty attractive one too" he finished, smiling lustfully at her.

"Ugh, would you please control yourself Hugo? You practically drool over those girls every time you lay eyes on them" Cassidy snapped at him, finally having had enough of Hugo.

"Me?! I'm not the one who doesn't shut up about that Slifer freshman" Hugo fired back at her, looking down at Yukito. "Ever since the guy challenged Bryce you went on about him non-stop" he said.

"That was because I was surprised he'd actually do that, it's funny he didn't know who Bryce is. If he did I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have challenged him in the first place" Cassidy responded.

"Oh he'll be regretting that very soon" Bryce said. He turned his head and faced Hugo, fixing him with an icy stare. "And you'll be regretting your words if you don't stop mindlessly spewing them whenever we see those girls. Cassidy's right, I've also had enough of your prattling…Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear." he finished, clearly putting fear in Hugo's eyes as he emphasized the last part of his sentence.

"I'm sorry…I'll keep it under control" Hugo said nervously, backing away in fear. Cassidy smiled as she watched, clearly amused that Hugo was put in his place.

"Good. Now then, I have something I want you both to do for me after class…." Bryce said in his normal tone as he dropped his icy look at Hugo.

 _Hours later_

After their classes had come to an end, the students left their respective classrooms, all free to begin their evenings. Yukito, Rakaia, and Luna were heading towards the Duel Arena with the intention of getting some practice for Yukito's upcoming match with Bryce. Luna explained to the both of them what had taken place between Iris and Bryce's gang.

"...And then we found out that he's a part of this group called the Three Kings" Luna finished. Yukito stopped for a moment with his mouth open, his jaw dropped in shock. "You mean to tell me that there are two more guys like him that haven't lost once since they've been here?" he asked. Luna nodded and turned to face Rakaia who crossed his arms and frowned.

"So I guess this means we've gotta put in as much practice as we can so you don't lose your match in a couple of days" Rakaia said. "To tell you the truth I'm actually looking forward to seeing them go down, starting with that Bryce kid" he finished, his frown was quickly an exited grin, oblivious to the look of admiration Luna was giving him.

"Well said little brother, very well said" called a voice from behind them. They turned to face Alexia who was clapping her hands with a smile on her face. "Now you're starting to sound more like a mentor" she finished, clapping Rakaia on the shoulder.

"I do sound pretty cool don't I?" Rakaia replied with a laugh, making Yukito and Alexia sweatdrop.

"Hey Alexia, where'd you go last night? We missed you in class this morning" Luna asked.

"I just took a walk before I decided to go back to bed. I didn't come to class today because I've had a massive headache for most of the morning" Alexia explained. "Don't worry, I'm feeling much better now that I've had some time to rest" she added, before Rakaia could ask her how she was doing.

"Did you see Iris on your way here? I tried to say hi to her this morning and she pretty much gave me the cold shoulder" Yukito asked as they resumed their trip to the Duel Arena, Alexia accompanying the three of them.

"No, I haven't seen her since the other night" she answered. "Just give her some time to herself and I'm sure she'll come around" she advised.

"Ohhh, I hope we run into her today anyways" Luna said cheerfully, grinning to herself. "I think the two of you would make a great couple" Luna finished. Yukito coughed and sputtered as if he was choking after hearing Luna's statement about him and Iris. Rakaia slapped Yukito on his back a few times so he could breathe easier.

"Jeez Luna, don't go saying stuff like that. You're gonna make the kid choke every time he sees her" Rakaia said. "I don't know about a couple, but I'm sure she'd make a great dueling opponent" he finished as Yukito recovered his breath.

"Oh come on Rakaia, don't tell me I'm the only one who could see them getting together" Luna cheerfully replied, still grinning at the prospect of matchmaking the two freshman. Anime-style stars shined brightly in her eyes as she began to daydream.

"Iris hasn't even said a word to me since we dueled each other though" Yukito began to protest, but Rakaia held up a hand to stop him. "Save your breath kid…" he said, exhaustedly sighing"."...Once Luna gets an idea going in her head it's pretty much useless trying to talk her out of it" he finished.

 _Meanwhile in the Duel Arena_

The Arena was apparently empty with the exception of Iris who was alone sitting in the stands, apparently lost in deep thought with a puzzled expression on her face. She let out a deep breath as she leaned her head back and stared off into space.

" _I still can't believe that boy…Trying to act all nice and waving at me earlier"_ she thought to herself. _"It's like he just completely brushed off the fact that I still have a score to settle with him…I could've been one of those Obelisk Kings I heard about when I got here"_ she thought, crossing her arms and frowning. She pictures Yukito waving at her again this morning and rested her head on her hand.

" _Still…"_ she thought. _"I'm not going to stop until I'm the best I can be"_ she finished.

Footsteps could be heard from the opposite side of the Arena. She quickly stood up and watched where the noise was coming from, curious to see who else decided to come to the Arena and if she could maybe get a Duel in before the end of the day.

"Well well, what do we have here?" an obnoxious female voice called. It was Cassidy who was followed by Hugo, both Obelisks wearing smug grins. Iris shot an icy glare at the both of them as she clenched her fists. "Look Hugo, it's the failure from yesterday" Cassidy said, pointing at Iris. Hugo chuckled and crossed both his arms, pleased at observing the tension between Cassidy and Iris.

"What do you want? Are you ready to finish what you started last night?" Iris asked. "Where's your precious leader? I'm surprised you walked to this place without him" she finished.

"Oh very funny, but you won't be joking for very much longer" Cassidy said with a fake smile. "I was hoping we'd find you here, I'm ready to finally put you in your place" she finished.

"You need to be taught a lesson in respect for your superiors. And who better to teach you than the two of us?" Hugo added. "Maybe afterwards you could have a second chance with us" he finished.

"Oh no Hugo, I think we're past that point" Cassidy said, cutting across him.

"Yeah, we're way past that" Iris said. "Congrats, because that's the one thing you and me happen to agree on" she finished.

"Well, since we're done with the formalities…How about we get down to business?" Cassidy replied, pulling out her Duel Disk. "You took the words right out of my mouth" Iris responded as she took out her own Duel Disk. The three Obelisks stepped into the center of the Arena, ready to Duel.

"Heyyy! Iris!" a female voice called. She turned around to face Yukito, Rakaia, Luna, and Alexia entering the Arena.

"Oh how precious, your little group of morons came to watch you get destroyed" Cassidy mockingly stated in a fake baby voice.

"Luna? What are you guys doing here?" Iris asked, clearly surprised to see Luna and friends. Her eyes lingered on Yukito especially for a moment before she returned her attention to Luna.

"We came here to get some practice in for Yukito's Duel coming up" Luna answered. "More importantly, what brings you here?" she asked. Iris opened her mouth to respond but before she could answer she was quickly cut off by Cassidy.

"It doesn't matter why she's here, both of you are going to pay for last night" Cassidy cut in. "I'm especially looking forward to seeing you get crushed 'Princess'" Cassidy continued, pointing at Luna. "You're another Obelisk reject who doesn't seem to know her place" she finished with a smirk at Luna.

"Yeah, both of them are gonna pay" Hugo chimed in. "But I gotta thank you for once runt…" he continued as he looked Rakaia directly in his eyes. "…For bringing that hot sister of yours to watch a real man get things done" he finished, smirking down at Alexia.

"Rakaia…Relax…" Alexia said warningly to her brother as he tried to move towards Hugo. She placed her hand on his arm and glared at Hugo who smirked at her, clearly happy he succeeded in getting both siblings attention.

"Yeah, Rakaia don't sweat him, he's just a loser trying to get a rise out of you. He's not worth it" Yukito said.

"We missed you in class today by the way, Hot Legs" Hugo continued. "If you wanted to play doctor, I would've been happy to keep you company" he finished.

"That's it…I've had it with you and your fat mouth" Rakaia said turning red with anger. "You and that Barbie reject next to you are the ones about to get taught a serious lesson" Rakaia continued, cracking his knuckles, Iris and the others stared at him in surprise.

"I'll shut your annoying mouths right here, right now, on my own" he finished. Everybody stood in silence as they watched Rakaia climb up the center of the Arena.

"Iris step aside... I'm gonna enjoy this" he said in a fierce tone that displayed he wasn't playing around. Iris quickly stepped down upon seeing the fury in Rakaia's eyes.

"Hehe, you might want to count again runt. There's two of us and only one of you" Hugo said, gesturing to Cassidy. "I don't care how tough you think you are, you can't beat the two of us at the same time" he finished as the both inserted their decks into their Duel Disk's.

"That's why it'll be a two on two Duel" Luna said as she stood next to Rakaia and activated her own Duel Disk. Rakaia dropped his furious glare for a moment to smile at Luna. She smiled back and nodded at him, letting him know that it was time to get serious again.

"Hey Rakaia, heads up!" Yukito called. Rakaia turned to face his friend as tossed his Duel Disk to him. He quickly and effortlessly caught it before inserting his own deck into it.

"Hehe, looks like I'll be able to crush the Princess herself and shut this annoying Slifer up. This is gonna be fun" Cassidy said, smirking at the two of them.

"Fun for us you mean" Luna cut in. "You two are going down!" she finished.

"Yeah...Get ready to catch smoke!" Rakaia added.

"Let's Duel!" shouted all four Duelists.

* * *

 _ **Looks like Rakaia's patience has been worn out. Will he and Luna be able to win this Duel together? Find out in my next chapter.**_

 _ **Yukito Hokori and Iris Setsuna are my own Original Characters.**_

 _ **Rakaia Meiyo, Alexia Meiyo, and Luna Kazahaya are Rakaia the Dragon Duelist's Original Characters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of my story. I know it's been a while since I last updated but I'm not planning on stopping for a while.**_

 _ **I do want to announce a change to the story as of now. I've decided to increase the amount of Life Points to 8000 instead of 4000. I feel that this way I can show more of the cards and increase the length of the duels.**_

 _ **I know that this will conflict with the first duel I wrote and I apologize for that.**_

 _ **As I said before I: I do apologize for the gap in months. I've been busy with work and real life things, but I'm back and I'll be doing my best to complete this story.**_

 _ **I want to thank Rakaia the Dragon Duelist for allowing me to use his characters and his support of my stories.**_

 _ **I want to thank and apologize to the people who took time out of their days to message me. I'm just now getting back to all of you and I didn't realize how long I was logged out. I'm very sorry and I appreciate you taking the time to contact me.**_

 _ **And I also want to thank everybody else for reading and reviewing the story, it means a lot and I appreciate it.**_

 _ **That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest to come.**_

 _Chapter 5: Cold Comfort 1; Three Kings Assembled_

Yukito and Iris sat down beside Alexia on opposite sides in the stands, each of them looking forward to witnessing the Duel that was about to shortly take place.

"It's about time, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for somebody to put that blonde brat in her place" Iris said with a smirk as she crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm just sorry its not going to be from the looks of it" she finished.

"I wonder what kind of cards we're going to see from those two?" Yukito asked, looking at Cassidy and Hugo.

A moment of silence passed before the Duelists on both sides shuffled their own decks and Drew their respective cards.

 _Rakaia/Luna_

 _LP/8000_

 _Cards in Hand/ 5 (each)_

 _Cards on the Field/0_

 _Cassidy/Hugo_

 _Cards in Hand/5 (each)_

 _Cards on the Field/0_

"I'll start things off, here goes" Cassidy declared. She drew a single card from her deck added it to her hand. " First I'll summon my Blizzard Dragon to the field in Attack Mode!" she announced, placing her card down.

 _Blizzard Dragon_

 _LV/4_

 _Attribute/Water_

 _Type/Dragon_

 _ATK/1800_

 _DEF/1000_

 _Effect:_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the opponent's next End Phase._ _  
_

A small blue dragon appeared in front of Cassidy after a sudden flash of light. "And for my next move I'll place two cards facedown" she continued, inserting two cards into her Duel Disk. "That's it for this turn. Now, let's see what you've got" she finished, smirking at Rakaia.

Rakaia ignored her and quickly drew a card from his deck and took a glance at his hand. "I'll start by summoning my Red Eyes B. Chick in defense mode" Rakaia announced.

 _Red-Eyes B. Chick_

 _LV/1_

 _Attribute/Dark_

 _Type/Dragon_

 _ATK/800_

 _DEF/500_

 _Effect:_ _You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

"Next, I'll use it's effect so I can bring out the Red-Eyes B. Dragon from my hand to the field" he continued, dropping the smirk from Cassidy's face. Rakaia's Red-Eyes Chick let out a screech before it was quickly replaced by the even larger and more ferocious Black Dragon. Rakaia's Red-Eyes roared as it took it's place in front of him.

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

 _LV/7_

 _Attribute/Dark_

 _Type/Dragon_

 _ATK/2400_

 _DEF/2000_

 _Description:_ _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack_

"Whoa... I had no idea Rakaia had a monster like that in his deck" Yukito said in awe. Alexia simply smiled, proud of her brother for not only summoning his favorite monster but also making the two freshmen beside her and their Obelisk opponents stare in surprise. _"Rakaia's not playing around from the looks of it"_ she thought to herself.

Hugo quickly recovered himself and smirked at Rakaia's Dragon. "Hey twerp, nice Dragon but are you sure you know how to use it?" he asked mockingly. Rakaia smirked back at Hugo, unfazed by his comment.

"Don't worry, you're about to find soon. Since my Red-Eyes is front and center on my side of the field it's time to do some damage." He finished as Hugo's eyes widened.

"Alright Red-Eyes wipe out her Blizzard Dragon with your Inferno Fire Blast!" Rakaia commanded. Red-Eyes opened it's mouth and quickly charged a crimson sphere of flames and launched it at Cassidy's Blizzard Dragon, creating an explosion on her side of the field.

The smoke cleared to reveal Cassidy's Blizzard Dragon completely unscathed from Rakaia's attack. She simply smirked as Yukito's jaw dropped in shock. "What's going on? Rakaia's attack should have sent her Dragon to the Graveyard?" Yukito asked.

"Do us a favor and use those eyes of yours will you?" Cassidy replied coldly. Yukito shot a glare at her and took a glance at Cassidy's Blizzard Dragon. It was covered in a glistening crystal like layer of ice and snow.

"Too bad for you, I activated my facedown card; Sub-Zero Scales" Cassidy explained. "It's a trap card that lets me save a Water and Dragon type Monster on my side of the field from being destroyed for two turns and I don't take any damage as long as I send a monster with a higher level from my hand to my Graveyard" she continued explaining.

"Sorry Slacker, you won't be getting any more attacks like that one" Hugo added. "Once it's my turn you'll be the first one to go down…After all I like to save the best for last" he finished, smirking at Luna.

"Wow, so you want a medal for avoiding one attack?" Rakaia replied as Luna glared at Hugo. "Talk about cocky, I'll throwdown two facedowns now let's see what you've got" Rakaia finished as he set his two cards facedown behind his Red-Eyes.

Hugo drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. He took a single look at the card he was holding and grinned.

"Hey Alexia, wasn't Rakaia being hasty summoning that Dragon so soon?" Iris asked. "Sure it's a strong monster, but what if they have something that could easily wipe it out?" she asked the senior Obelisk.

"Don't worry, you guys don't know my brother like I do. He wouldn't have brought his Red-Eyes out just for show" Alexia answered. _"Be careful Rakaia…"_ she thought to herself.

"It's too bad you brought that Dragon of yours out so soon, I would've loved to watch you squirm before I finally crushed it" Hugo taunted. "Oh well, l guess I'll just have to do it sooner than later"

"Are you gonna talk trash all day or do you want to Duel?" Rakaia replied.

"Well since you asked for it, I'll start my turn off by summoning my Gilasaurus from my hand" Hugo began.

 _Gilasaurus_

 _LV/3_

 _Attribute/Earth_

 _Type/Dinosaur_

 _ATK/1400_

 _DEF/400_

 _Effect:_ _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Your opponent can target 1 monster in their Graveyard; your opponent Special Summons that target to their side of the field._

"Since I brought him from my hand to the field this way you can bring a monster back from your Graveyard" Hugo said.

"I'll bring back my Red-Eyes Black Chick in defense mode since it's the only monster I can summon" Rakaia said as the small chick appeared next to Red-Eyes.

"Doesn't matter what you summon twerp, I'll be sending it right back to your Graveyard, and here's the monster that'll help me do it. I'll sacrifice my Gilasaurus to summon my Frostosaurus!" Hugo continued.

 _LV/6_

 _Attribute/Water_

 _Type/Dinosaur_

 _ATK/2600_

 _DEF/1700_

 _Description:_ _This monster's metabolism enables it to endure long periods of cold, harnessing the power to become a creature of solid ice! Nothing else can withstand such temperatures, especially victims of its glacial rampage._

"Now say goodbye to your precious Red-Eyes. Frostosaurus attack it now!" Hugo commanded. The gigantic frost covered dinosaur opened it's mouth and exhaled a stream of icy wind at Rakaia's Red-Eyes, covering it in a layer of ice.

"Too bad for you, Red-Eyes isn't going anywhere. Time to spring my trap card: Metalmorph!" Rakaia announced, revealing his trap card.

 _Metalmorph_

 _Trap Card_

 _Type/Normal_

 _Effect:_ _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only._ _  
_

 _Red_ _-Eyes B. Dragon._

 _ATK/2400-2700_

 _DEF/2000-2300_

The thin layer of ice surrounding Rakaia's Red-Eyes cracked and shattered, ice shards scattered in every direction revealing a silvery jet-black metallic Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Looks like Red-Eyes isn't going anywhere. Counterattack, Inferno Fire Blast!" Rakaia commanded. Red-Eyes quickly charged another sphere of flames and sent it hurtling at Hugo's Frostosaurus, destroying it.

 _Cassidy/Hugo_

 _LP/8000-7900_

"Is that all you got? It'll take more than some frozen fossil to get past Red-Eyes here" Rakaia said with a quick smirk at his embarrassed opponent.

"Big deal, so you destroyed one monster. Don't get ahead of yourself you little twerp" Hugo replied, clearly intent on making his opponent pay for even daring to mock him. "First, I'll use Blizzard Dragon's effect and freeze your precious Red-Eyes for a turn" he began.

Cassidy's Blizzard Dragon exhaled a stream of snow and ice that made it's way to Rakaia's Red-Eyes covering it in ice and stopping it's movement.

"I'll place a card facedown and I'll hand this turn over to your cute little girlfriend there" he finished, lecherously staring at Luna as she drew a card from her deck.

Cassidy sighed as she quickly ran a hand through her hair and placed it on her temple, her patience with her partner clearly beginning to reach it's end. "Ugh, you are such a disgrace would you get a grip already? We're down a monster and we lost Life Points because of your stupidity" she snapped at the muscular Obelisk beside her. "I thought Bryce was very clear about controlling yourself when it comes to these girls" she finished as she folded her arms in front of her, frowning at Hugo.

To the relief of Luna, Hugo took his eyes off of the Obelisk Princess and smirked at his own partner, grinning smugly at her. "You and your brother worry too much, I know exactly what I'm doing here" he said soothingly. "And what Bryce doesn't know, won't hurt him if you get what I'm saying" he finished with a grin that made Cassidy glare at him.

"Brother?" Rakaia and Luna said at the same time.

"This brother of yours, he wouldn't happen to be Bryce would he?" Yukito asked, standing up from his seat next to Alexia. Cassidy quickly replaced her irritated glare with a confident smirk as faced Yukito his green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Heh... that's correct Slifer, Bryce is my older brother. I'm a freshman too like you" she answered. Rakaia, Luna, and Iris's eyes momentarily widened upon hearing this news. Alexia and Yukito however remained unfazed by it.

"He's her brother?" Rakaia asked. "Wow…it's no wonder she's so arrogant. I knew she reminded me of somebody" he finished.

"Hey look Cass, you finally got the twerp to quit with his barking" Hugo said, quickly nodding his head at Rakaia. Cassidy put a hand on her hip and smirked at Rakaia and Luna. "Enough about me and my family, it's your move and I suggest you make it sometime today 'Your Highness' she added sarcastically.

Luna quickly glanced at her hand, reviewing the cards she held in front of her. "It's time to put the two of you in your place and my Harpie Lady 1 will lend me a hand with that" Luna announced as she summoned her monster to the field.

 _Harpie Lady 1_

 _LV/4_

 _Attribute/Wind_

 _Type/Winged-Beast_

 _ATK/1300-1600_

 _DEF/1400_

 _Effect:_ _(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)_ _All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK._

"Next up is my Spell Card: Elegant Egotist!" she added, showing her card to her opponents. "If I have a Harpie Lady on my side of the field this card lets me summon my Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck" she explained.

 _Elegant Egotist_

 _Spell Card_

 _Type/Normal_

 _Effect:_ _If "Harpie Lady" is on the field: Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or Deck._

 _Harpie Lady Sisters_

 _LV/6_

 _Attribute/Wind_

 _Type/Winged-Beast_

 _ATK/1950-2250_

 _DEF/2100_

 _Effect:_ _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Elegant Egotist"._

"Nice! Luna can do some real damage with those Harpies thanks to that Spell Card of hers" Iris said with a smirk at Cassidy.

"Now I'll have my Harpie Lady Sisters attack your Blizzard Dragon!" Luna commanded. The three Harpie Ladies quickly flew towards Cassidy's Blizzard Dragon, their claws fully prepared to pierce it.

"I don't think so, I reveal my facedown card; Negate Attack!" Cassidy announced, her card flipping over to reveal itself.

 _Negate Attack_

 _Trap Card_

 _Type: Counter_

 _Effect:_ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

Luna's Harpie sisters were swiftly stopped in their tracks and forced back to her side of the field before their attacks could connect with Cassidy's dragon.

"Hmph, better luck next time…If you get a next time that is" she added.

"Oh believe me, there will be a next time little girl" Luna replied. "I'll place two cards facedown and I'll end my turn" she finished.

Cassidy drew a card from her deck and smirked at Rakaia and Luna after taking a quick glance at it. "I was just thinking it was time for me to take things up a level, and this is just the card I wanted. I hope you haven't gotten too attached to your precious dragon" she added to much to Rakaia's annoyance.

"I play my Field Spell; Snow Castle!" she announced as she played her card. A thick white mist appeared at the feet of every Duelist, rising until it reached the bottom of their knees, causing Rakaia and Luna to look around in confusion. Snow slowly fell from the cloudy sky above, spikes and pillars of ice erupted from the mist beneath them, suddenly forming a large castle gate behind Cassidy and Hugo.

"Allow me to explain what this card does since you're obviously confused" Cassidy said, pretentiously smirking at the puzzled expressions of both duelists on the opposite side of the field. "While this field spell is in play, I get to place an Ice Counter on any monster on the field once per turn. And in addition to that, all Water Monsters on my side of the field gain 100 Attack Points for every Ice Counter on the field" Cassidy explained.

"Uh oh…With that card on the field her monsters will get stronger with every turn" Yukito said, shocked.

"Way to state the obvious, twerp. Your buddy and his little girlfriend don't have a snowball's chance at beating us now that Cass has her castle on our field" Hugo said with a smirk.

"Wow... That's one big castle. But is it big enough for both of your egos though?" Iris taunted.

"Here's a better question for you, why don't you quiet and stay on the sidelines you pathetic loser" Cassidy replied, glaring daggers at Iris. The smirk on Iris's face was replaced with an angry glare as she opened her mouth to respond.

"You're the one that's pathetic" Yukito angrily cut in before Iris could get a word out. She stared at the Slifer freshman, surprised to hear him speak so fiercely. "She's not the one who's hiding behind her brother and his gorilla friend, last time I checked that was you" he finished.

Cassidy turned her attention to Yukito, her face wore the expression that a fly had flew past her face. "Ugh, you again? Back off and mind your own business" she replied coldly, her blue eyes staring Yukito down.

"Well well, so the little dog can bark after all" Hugo chimed in. "You and the twerp just don't seem to get it do you?" he asked. "There's a reason we do what her brother says. Unlike you Slifer rejects he actually has talent and he can back up what he says." he finished, grinning menacingly at Yukito.

There was an awkward pause as Yukito and Hugo locked eyes, Yukito glaring at the large muscular Obelisk.

"Don't push your luck with me kid, these arms aren't just for show" Hugo said, breaking the silence as he flexed his right arm, showing off his muscle.

Yukito simply stared right back at the larger Obelisk and began to step forward, until he was stopped by Alexia to the shock of everybody except himself and Hugo.

"Easy Yukito, there's a duel going on here. Sit back and watch, they're going to be eating their words when this is all over" Alexia assured him standing up and motioning to his seat. Yukito paused for a moment and placed both his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Ugh…Alright Alexia, but that guy makes it easy to want to hit him" he said, complying with her advice.

He was so annoyed he had failed to notice he had sat in Alexia's seat which was next to Iris who was watching him as he sat down and let out a breath.

" _What was I thinking? That guy really is half giant, he'd probably rip me in half"_ Yukito thought to himself.

"Hey are you going to make your move sometime today?" Rakaia spoke up.

 _Rakaia/Luna_

 _Life Points/8000_

 _Cards in Hand/ 2 (each)_

 _Monsters on the Field/ Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady Sisters._

 _Cassidy/Hugo_

 _Life Points/7900_

 _Cards in Hand/3 (Cassidy) 4 (Hugo)_

 _Monsters on the Field/ Blizzard Dragon._

"Fine, since you're so eager to lose I'll activate my spell card; Blizzard Barrier!" Cassidy announced. "Blizzard Barrier stops all monsters on the field with ice counters from attacking" she explained. "But since none of your monsters seem to have any yet, I'll have to fix that with my facedown card; Freezing Rain!" she said as her card revealed itself.

The sky above the duelists and their monsters let loose a strong gale and showered all monsters on the field with a barrage of snow and hail, covered them all from head to toe before the storm quickly disappeared.

"Now every monster on the field has an Ice Counter on them, and thanks to my field spell my monsters will become even more powerful" she continued.

 _Blizzard Dragon_

 _ATK/1800-2200 (1 Ice Counter)_

 _Harpie Lady 1 (1 Ice Counter)_

 _Harpie Lady Sisters (1 Ice Counter)_

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon (1 Ice Counter)_

"And that's not all. I can draw a card from my deck equal to the number of Ice Counters I just created with my Freezing Rain Spell and I count four" Cassidy added. She drew four cards from her deck and added them to her hand.

"Next I'll activate my Spell Card; Cold Snap" Cassidy added. "I'll explain how this card works for some of our slow Slifer opponent. Until next turn you can't activate any facedown cards" she explained. A thick layer of ice covered both Rakaia and Luna's facedown cards.

"Heh…It's time to say goodbye to your little Dragon" Cassidy said, looking directly at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on her opponent's side of the field. "Now I'll bring out my Snowman Creator in Defense Mode" she continued.

 _Snowman Creator_

 _LV/4_

 _Attribute/Water_

 _Type/Machine_

 _ATK/1600-2000_

 _DEF/1000_

 _Effect: When this card is Summoned: You can create a number of Ice Counters equal to the number of WATER monsters you control, place them on a face-up monster(s) your opponent controls, then, if you placed 3 or more Ice Counters by this effect, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

"I'll use it's effect and place two Ice Counters on your precious dragon" Cassidy continued.

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Ice Counters x3)_

 _Blizzard Dragon_

 _ATK/2200-2400_

 _Snowman Creator_

 _ATK/2000-2200_

"It's going to take more than this to get rid of my Red-Eyes" Rakaia said.

"Good, because lucky for you, you're definitely about to see more" Cassidy replied. She revealed one of the cards she was holding in her hand to Rakaia and Luna. "I'll activate the effect of my Snowdust Dragon from my hand. By removing four Ice Counters from the field I can summon my Snowdust Dragon from my hand" she announced, as a massive snow tornado spun and swirled in between her two monsters. Rakaia and Luna both covered their faces as the created snow and ice danced across the field.

The whirlwind quickly disappeared, revealing a large blue serpentine dragon made completely of frost.

 _Snowdust Dragon_

 _LV/8_

 _Attribute/Water_

 _Type/Dragon_

 _ATK/2800-3000_

 _DEF/2800_

 _Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by removing 4 Ice Counters from anywhere on the field. Other monsters with Ice Counters cannot attack or change their battle positions._

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Ice Counters x3-0)_

 _Blizzard Dragon (Ice Counter x1-0)_

 _ATK/2400-2000_

"Now it's time to sweep away some of the trash on the field, starting with that Dragon of yours" Cassidy declared. "Now Snowdust Dragon, attack his Red-Eyes!" she commanded. The ice dragon exhaled a massive blast of ice cold winds from it's mouth onto Rakaia's Red-Eyes, freezing it solid and shattering it into pieces.

Rakaia gritted his teeth in frustration as he covered his face from the explosion of dust and ice shards coming from where his monster stood before him.

 _Rakaia/Luna_

 _LP/8000-7900_

"Now Blizzard Dragon, Attack her Majesty's Harpie Lady 1!" Cassidy added. Blizzard Dragon launched a barrage of icicles in the shape of daggers from it's own mouth at Luna's Harpie Lady, piercing it from multiple angles and destroying it.

 _Rakaia/Luna_

 _LP/7900-7500_

" _This isn't looking good, Rakaia and I only have one monster left on our side of the field and thanks to her Spell Cards, not only can we not attack but her monsters will get more power every turn"_ Luna thought to herself.

"Hehe…This will all be over in just a few more turns since I'm ending mine here. You two losers are finished after that" Cassidy laughed, placing a hand on her hip.

 _Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue Dorm_

Bryce and another Obelisk boy were sitting in the center of the room, surrounded by a group of four other Obelisk Blue male students. The boy sitting across from Bryce was slightly taller than he was **,** he had short black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing the white and blue version of the Obelisk Blue uniform with a black undershirt and wore a silver pendant shaped like a key around his neck.

He wore an emotionless expression and a slight scowl on his face as he placed his hand under his chin and leaned on it, completely uninterested in what Bryce was saying to the group of students in front of him.

"…So you understand that I want this taken care of quickly don't you?" Bryce asked the apparent leader of the group that stood before him. The boy standing in front of Bryce had short red hair and brown eyes and had a build similar to Hugo, he was tall and muscular.

"Sure thing Bryce, it'll be a pleasure. Just give me a time and place and we'll definitely make that happen for you" the red headed boy said with a smirk.

"Good, I'll tell you when and where to meet tomorrow. Just be completely sure that none of this can be traced back to me, do you understand?" Bryce asked. "I think I need to tell you how bad it'll make us all look if that happens" he finished.

"Don't worry, leave it to us" the boy reassured Bryce. Bryce nodded and waved the boy and his friends off, he and his band exited them Dorm room, leaving Bryce and the other boy alone. After a moment of silence between the two of them, the boy decided to speak.

"Is all of that truly necessary for dueling one Slifer boy?" he asked, breaking the silence and capturing Bryce's attention. "You seem to always need an Entourage every time I see you" he finished. Bryce simply smiled at the boy before giving his answer.

"No, what I've requested is simply more for my amusement" he answered. "Tell me, if you have a problem with my target for entertainment, maybe I should turn my attention to that pretty brunette that I always seem to find in your company" he replied, smirking arrogantly at the boy.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, his tone slightly rising, narrowing his eyes at the blond Obelisk. "I don't think you really mean that, do you?" he finished, coldly staring into Bryce's blue eyes.

"No…Of course not. I would never do anything to disrupt the balance between one of the Three Kings like myself" Bryce answered, chuckling as the boy began to calm down. He took his eyes off Bryce and gazed at the door, a third boy walked through it and closed it behind him.

He was Bryce's height and had short silvery colored hair and blue eyes. He also wore the standard white and blue Obelisk uniform.

"Hmph, I should have known you two were the ones that called me here. Class is over with and everybody else is still outside" the silver haired boy said, glaring at the other two students. He stepped forward and took a seat beside the black haired boy.

He quickly glanced at both students and chuckled to himself. "Heh So I guess just me, you and Duel Academy's Black Flame here" he asked.

"That's correct" Bryce answered. "Now that the Three Kings are assembled, let's discuss our first order of business"

* * *

 _ **So all Three Kings are finally together, what does this mean for Yukito and his friends?**_

 _ **Will Rakaia and Luna be able to defeat Cassidy and Hugo?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Rakaia Meiyo, Alexia, Meiyo and Luna Kazahaya are characters created by Rakaia the Dragon Duelist whose permission I have to use.**_

 _ **Yukito Hokori and Iris Setsuna are my own Original Characters.**_


End file.
